<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrap your arms around me, baby boy! by haurumist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373285">Wrap your arms around me, baby boy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haurumist/pseuds/haurumist'>haurumist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Inspired by taylor swift’s paper rings, Multi, Reader calls him shinsuke here bcs why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haurumist/pseuds/haurumist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you want to stay at my place for the night?”<br/>You shook your head. “I have no extra clothing with me Shinsuke”<br/>He interjects.<br/>“You can wear mine. You’ve wore a handful amount of my clothes before”<br/>You look at him thoughtfully and smiled<br/>“Sometimes I still forget that you’re my boyfriend” you cooed<br/>He smiles too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrap your arms around me, baby boy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Didn’t study for the whole day and felt terrible. So here’s some shinsuke content for your enjoyment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never trust the weather forecast you mutter silently.<br/>
Less than a 10% chance of rain, let alone pouring. But here you are, coming back from your part time job soaked.<br/>
Your once ivory-white coloured sneakers have now turned a murky colour. “I just bought these two weeks ago” you complained.<br/>
Whilst walking to the nearest cafe you can find, you fish out your phone from your bag and dialled shinsuke.<br/>
It took no more than 3 rings for him to answer the call ; you sigh in relief.<br/>
“Hi, am I interrupting?” You asked<br/>
Shinsuke’s voice was breathy as he replied, “no, not at all”<br/>
Shinsuke then asked “Where are you?”<br/>
“Ah, I’m at the starbucks that’s close to uni, I—hold on”<br/>
You lined up to buy yourself coffee<br/>
“I’m getting coffee. And I was wondering if you could- pick me up?”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah I’m on my way”<br/>
“Thank you so much- ah, what do you want by the way”<br/>
Shinsuke hums, then decides on a pumpkin spice latte.<br/>
“Pumpkin spice. If that’s okay”<br/>
You smiled, “that’s no problem at all”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shinsuke arrives not long after. His apartment was just a few blocks away.<br/>
You waved as he approaches closer to your seat, a grateful smile settles on your lips.<br/>
Shinsuke sat on the opposite end, smiling.<br/>
“Thank you so much for coming, I just got off work”<br/>
Shinsuke nods while taking a sip of his drink.<br/>
“You’re welcome. Still working part time tutor?”<br/>
“Yeah. Might have to stop for a bit though. Finals are coming”<br/>
“How do you do it” shinsuke asks<br/>
“Do what?”<br/>
“Balance your time, you have so much going on”<br/>
“You gotta do what you gotta do”<br/>
Shinsuke hums.<br/>
“Your shoes are wet” you pointed out<br/>
“Both of our shoes are wet” he concludes<br/>
“How did that even happen” shinsuke adds in, looking at his now wet pair of nikes</p><p> </p><p>You both walk out of starbucks and head to his car.<br/>
“Make sure you didn’t leave anything behind” shinsuke says playfully<br/>
Embarrassment kicks in as you remember back when you had left your phone in the same starbucks not long ago, you went hysterical after finding out.<br/>
You hop into the passenger set and buckled up.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride was silent. Just like every other car rides you both have shared.<br/>
Silence, in this case- was nothing but reassuring.<br/>
Shinsuke breaks the silence not long after<br/>
“Don’t you want to stay at my place for the night?”<br/>
You shook your head. “I have no extra clothing with me Shinsuke”<br/>
He interjects.<br/>
“You can wear mine. You’ve wore a handful amount of my clothes before”<br/>
You look at him thoughtfully and smiled<br/>
“Sometimes I still forget that you’re my boyfriend” you cooed<br/>
He smiles too.</p><p> </p><p>Shinsuke unlocked the front door and escorted you in.<br/>
This isn’t unfamiliar to you, you’ve been here before, many times actually.<br/>
The butterflies in your stomach won’t settle down.<br/>
Shinsuke walked to his closet and grabbed the your favourite shirt of his.<br/>
“You know me so well”<br/>
“Of course I do” he says sweetly<br/>
You could kiss him right now.<br/>
“I can use the hot water right?” You ask shyly<br/>
He knows this look.<br/>
He knows you want something else<br/>
He looks at you with an amused expression and kisses your forehead<br/>
“Yes, you may” </p><p> </p><p>You both laid on his bed, waiting to fall asleep.<br/>
“You know. We were complete strangers the first time we met” shinsuke mused<br/>
You wait for him to continue<br/>
“You were so bold- you’re still the same now. So determined to get what you want. Still can’t believe how hard you tried to get my attention” he’s looking at you now, with so much endearment.<br/>
You then spoke<br/>
“Well, look who’s being oddly sentimental tonight”<br/>
Shinsuke laughs<br/>
“I still remember what you wrote in that love letter”<br/>
The word love sounds so beautiful when he says it<br/>
“I’m glad you liked it” you say<br/>
Shinsuke steals a kiss from you and wishes you goodnight.<br/>
You both remember the words perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>I want to drive away with you<br/>
I want your complications too<br/>
I want your dreary Mondays<br/>
Wrap your arms around me, baby boy!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u for reading! I’m terrible at writing.<br/>I don’t know why I made this in the first place— this song reminded me heavily of kita shinsuke though. Give it a listen ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>